


How much is Enough

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alana is a bitchhhhh, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic written for  iamthegaysupreme. The prompt was: Modern Chickflick AU in wich Dorian and Cullen are BFF and Dorian just can’t stand Cullen’s girlfriend(or boyfriend) and plots some dumb plan to separate them, just to realize he is actually in love with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fic written for iamthegaysupreme and I wasn't sure if she wanted me to smut this up or not so for now it is SFW. Though if you would like to see the smut scene I am sure I can be persuaded if enough ask for it, will even take requests if you want to see a specific thing ;]

 

Dorian despised days like this. He sat in his usual chair in the library that was separated from the other sections so that he could have a bit of privacy, and he so cherished his privacy, save for Cullen and their few friends, he really didn’t care for the rest of the population. Currently he was watching his best friend flirting with Alana Trevelyan, the most nauseating female in their class, near one of the bookshelves. This was supposed to be their day dammit! Whenever his girlfriend batted her eye lashes he had to give in to her, it infuriated him. Everyone could see that Alana was just using him for his status, but Cullen couldn’t. Well they say love is blind. And that made Dorian seethe that much more, his best friend deserved better! He deserved someone that would be there for him whenever he needed them, someone who actually listened to him speak about his thoughts and beliefs, someone who would run down to the store and buy him his favorite ice cream whenever he was feeling blue. Dorian froze at the implications.

 

“Fuck me.” He groaned to himself and then he let his head hit the table. He was in love with his ,oblivious, best friend. Great.

 

“Everything alright?” He heard Cullen ask as he approached him.

 

“Just dandy. Done feeling up your girlfriend already? Such a surprise.” he snapped and immediately regretted it seeing the hurt flash in Cullen’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Just… having a bad day is all.”

 

“Are you and your parent’s fighting again?”

 

“When aren’t we?” Dorian said with a bitter chuckle.

 

“I wish you would tell me why you fought so often with them. Maybe I could help?”

 

“I rather doubt it. Not that I think you are incapable of it, it’s just…complicated.”

 

Cullen just shook his head with a fond smile. “Whatever you say Dorian. Now about that tutoring.”

 

“We could have been through most of it had you not decided to bring your girlfriend along.” Dorian said sourly.

 

“Must have been some fight with your parents, you are being almost unbearable right now.” Cullen said pointedly.

 

“Yeah…Some fight.”

 

XxXx

 

Dorian unlocked the door and was about to make a beeline straight up the stairs into his room when his mother’s voice called him to the lounge. With a silent groan he turned to head down the hall, his eyes narrowing once he saw that his parents were not alone. Mr. and Mrs. Herathinos were seated on the couch, their daughter Livia between them. This was the latest young lady they were trying to get Dorian to engage with. He sighed heavily not bothering to hide it, his father glaring in his direction.

 

“Forgive my son’s manners, he’s had a long day, he often goes out of his way to tutor the less fortunate.”

 

This made Dorian bristle.

 

“Cullen is not ‘less than fortunate.’ What his problem is, is that he has a blood sucking skank attached to his hip who is sucking all the time and energy from him. A perfect reason why I myself shouldn’t be thinking of any lasting…attachments.” he said glancing to Livia.

 

“Dorian! I have had enough of this behavior. That Cullen is no good for you!” His mother exclaimed.

 

Dorian lost his temper then. “You want to know what isn’t good for me mother? How about the fact that you and father are constantly bickering at me to meet a nice young lady when I have clearly stated I don’t have a desire for them what so ever. Nor will I ever, do you wish to know why? Oh, of course you do because you have to know and rule everything I say and do. Well let me make it perfectly clear to you all. I. Am. Gay. I prefer men over women any day. They are strong and reliable, perfectly suited for companionship.” He turned to look at Livia.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, lose the tits and grow a penis then maybe we can talk.”

 

“Dorian!” His mother exclaimed once more but he was already turning on his heel, ignoring his parents profusely apologizing to the small family. He slammed his door shut and was proceeding to pack an overnight bag planning on crashing at Cullen’s when his door was open and slammed once more, his father now in his room looking livid.

 

“Take it back. It’s not true. Your mother and I didn’t raise some homo-”

 

“Do not finish that sentence! There is nothing wrong with me, there is nothing wrong with liking men.”

 

“It is abhorrent and unnatural.”

 

“Well you know what they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Sure you aren’t hiding a few skeletons in your closet father?”

 

His father went deathly still and Dorian knew he pushed his father to far this time. In the blink of an eye his father approached and punched him so hard that his neck snapped to the side and he sprawled on his bed.

 

“Get out of my house, I will not tolerate something so sick under my roof. You are no longer a son of mine.” He turned to leave the room. Dorian sat up on his bed starring blankly at the door. He blinked the tears from his eyes before he grabbed a duffle bag and started to throw what belongings he couldn’t live without into his bag. He then picked up his backpack and packed away all his school supplies and then called a cab to come pick him up. By the time he was making his way out to his cab he could hear his mother sobbing though he wasn’t sure what for anymore. He left without another word to them. He threw his bag in the trunk and told the cab driver Cullen’s home address.

 

XxXx

 

Mia Rutherford opened the door with a gasp at the sight of Dorian. She quickly ushered him inside. Taking his bags from him and setting them in the guest room as she told him to sit at the table. She came back a moment later with an ice pack and a hot cup of tea.

 

“What happened sweetheart?” She asked

 

Dorian smiled up at her lightly, wishing that he had an older sibling like her. Cullen’s parent’s died a few years ago leaving her raising the rest of her siblings. She was absolutely wonderful.

 

“Guess today was the last straw between me and my so called parents.”

 

“Your damn right it is! I should call the cops on that beast of a man, half your face is turning black!” It was silent for a little while before she spoke again. “Cullen is out right now but you can talk to me you know. I’ve known you for years now.” She said with a sweet patient smile.

 

“I…I finally told them.” Was all he said, not sure if he wanted to elaborate.

 

“About your preference you mean?”

 

Dorian glanced up sharply and saw a hint of a smirk on her face that reminded him so much of Cullen’s. “How?”

 

“Sweetie, I think I’ve known since the first time Cullen brought you home to introduce you. No one looks at him the way you do.”

 

Dorian found himself flushing. “I’m sorry, I can understand if you are unsettled by it. I pro-” Dorian was cut off by Mia shushing him.

 

“You don’t need to apologize for who you are Dorian. You have helped Cullen come out of his shell. I thought I would never see him laugh or smile after our parent’s death, but you managed on the first time you met him. I should be thanking you.” She said then added with a smile. “You are good for each other. Much better than that Alana chick.”

 

“How come he is the only one who can’t see it?” Dorian said with a shake of his head then he sighed. “I don’t know what I am going to do. My father kicked me out. Said I wasn’t his son anymore.” Dorian said with his fingers clenching on the table top.

 

“You are staying here of course. For however long you need.” Mia said with a tone that brooked no argument.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime sweetie! Now get up and help me finish preparing dinner, I’m going to have hungry teenagers home soon.”

 

XxXx

 

“So your father kicked you out?” Cullen asked sitting cross legged on the bed that would now be Dorian’s.

 

“Yes, he didn’t take well to the idea of me telling him to go fuck himself with his giant ass ego. I mean who in the hell still tries to make an arranged marriage in this time and age?” Dorian said grumpily.

 

“Why didn’t you call me sooner? I would have come home.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Dorian, you are my best friend, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. How many times have you come for me at the drop of a hat?”

 

“I guess…I just….” Dorian started but couldn’t finish. Cullen leaned over to place his hand on Dorian’s knee.

 

“It’s going to be alright. You are the smartest man I know. I know there isn’t anything you can’t do once we graduate. Your father will be sorry for ever pushing you away. And if he isn’t I’ll pay him a visit personally and make sure he is. I am sure Mia agrees.”

 

Dorian found himself smiling and he found himself leaning in, a flush rising on Cullen’s cheeks as he neared. Dorian turned his head at the last second and just hugged his friend. “Cullen there’s something else…I…” He sighed, he just couldn’t do it. “Never mind, it’s not important. So how was your date?”

 

Cullen grinned and began to tell him excitedly how he’d spoiled Alana and how they had to cancel their plans in the middle of everything because a 'thing’ had come up for her. He was sure that 'thing’ had something to do with Raleigh Samson, the one Dorian was sure she was cheating on Cullen with. He would put a stop to this one way or the other. He was tired of seeing his friend abused.

 

XxXx

 

Dorian had approached Alana that morning and in not so kind words told her to meet him behind their homeroom building at lunch or he would be sure to expose her wretched ways to Cullen.

 

He paced back and fourth until he finally heard footsteps approaching and turned to see her approach, she didn’t look thrilled at all, good.

 

“What do you want.” She all but snarled at him.

 

“I want you to stop fucking around behind Cullen’s back. Gods know why but he is really taken with you, and I won’t see him hurt by the likes of you.” Dorian growled.

 

Alana laughed. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” She said and then she froze for a moment before disgust crossed her features.

 

“Oh my god! You are! You are in love with Cullen!”

 

“So what if I am? It doesn’t change the fact of the matter where you need to stop cheating on him or else I will be sure you regret it.”

 

“And you really think he would believe you over me once I tell him you’ve been perving over him? You freak.”

 

Dorian so craved to grip her tiny little neck and choke her until she turned blue.

 

“He is to stupid to realize what is going on, he deserves to be played. He’s boring and dull but dating him has its perks. Samson gives me all Cullen can’t. So everyone is winning.”

 

“What the hell kind of logic is that!? Cullen isn’t winning, he’s being cheated!”

 

“And just what are you going to do about it? Like I said, he won’t believe you over me. And once I tell him you want him, he will be so ashamed to even be associated with a freak like you.”

 

“That’s where you are mistaken. I trust Dorian over all, including you.” Cullen said stepping out from behind the building, startling both Dorian and Alana.

 

“Oh there you are Cully!” She tried sweetly but a glare from Cullen shut her up.

 

“Is it true? Are you really…seeing Samson behind my back?”

 

“I…yes but it’s not serious between him and I. He’s just a means to an end. It’s you who I really love.”

 

“Save it…this….it’s over Alana. I hope you can find happiness with him, had I realized I was causing you such displeasure I would have done something sooner. I’m sorry.” He said then he turned to walk away. Dorian chased after him.

 

“Cullen you didn’t have to apologize to her. She is the one who is in the wrong.”

 

“And how long were you going to keep me in the dark for huh?” Cullen said finally turning on him with an angry glare that brought Dorian up short.

 

“What?”

 

“You love me? And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me? For how long have I been in the dark? Is this the real reason why you’ve been fighting with your parents?”

 

“I….yes…but Cullen I was just…”

 

“Stop, please just stop. I don’t know what hurts more. Alana having been cheating on me for god knows how long or the fact that you’ve been lying to my face for quite some time. I need to be alone.” He said and walked away, leaving Dorian to stand staring after him. He didn’t see Cullen for the rest of the day and when he returned to the Rutherford residence Cullen also hadn’t returned home.

 

Once again he found himself talking to Mia about everything that happened that day at school and she smiled sympathetically at him, telling him to give Cullen some time to wrap his mind around all of it.

 

It was late at night when he finally heard his door creaking open. “Dorian…are you awake?” Cullen whispered.

Dorian sat up and then he heard Cullen shut his door and felt the bed dipping as Cullen sat on the edge.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dorian whispered and Cullen remained quiet for a little before speaking.

 

“How long?”

 

“Well..I’ve always felt drawn to you, I just pushed it to the back of my mind because I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I would rather have you as a friend then not at all. I didn’t want to risk you hating me, or feeling obligated to play along because that is the sort of person you are Cullen. I don’t like unrequited feelings so I figured better to suppress them than to let them ruin us.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me Dorian? I’ve been suffering in silence for so long, making due with whoever would take me.” Cullen whispered.

 

Dorian blinked in surprise. “Wait, you mean..?”

 

Cullen nodded with a humorless chuckle. “Since the first day I met you, do you remember?”

 

“Of course I do. You were sitting at my table in the library, I was arguing with the librarian who was busy trying to chastise me for skipping classes to come here to read and when she asked me what I was thinking I replied that I was thinking I was being clucked at by a hen. You laughed. Then when I said 'See? He gets it’ she sighed in exasperation and left us to our own devices and we’ve been friends ever since. I hadn’t realized that you were suffering due to your loss and that was why you sought that place in the library because the thought of being close to anyone was unbearable, but you let me in.”

 

“So, what does that tell you?” Cullen pressed on, a soft smile forming on his lips.

 

“That…I am an idiot.” Dorian said dumbly causing the blonde to chuckle.

 

“The smartest idiot I know, and I am proud to call you mine.”

 

“Cullen?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“May I kiss you now?”

 

“I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
